


The Taste of Uncertainty

by ZeroOverdrive



Category: Zombie AU - Fandom
Genre: AU, Cussing, Killing, Other, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOverdrive/pseuds/ZeroOverdrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As humans we cannot prepare for the supernatural; as we depict the scenario into the same categories and follow a set of rules in which nobody really knows the outcome. In this story, The Taste of Uncertainty, we follow our protagonist and accompany her through the rotten streets of her old city. Learning to fend for yourself takes more than shooting heads like how they do it in the video games, at least she knew that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> Story will contain swearing, mentioning of body parts, non-formulaic zombies, and cast of which are entirely my OC's. Please leave constructive criticism in the comments/ and or favorite part.

A tan figure with shoulder length blue hair, wearing a black sweatshirt with a red top which peered through the small ’ v ’ of said sweatshirt, finished with simple dark colored jeans and sneakers, gazed upon her old city. She watched as the flames engulfed building after building, the blaze setting an orange glow to her dark brown eyes. Zero was the name she went by, for now, an appropriate alias.

Her choice of weapon was a simple pistol, or a shotgun if she could get her hands on one. Running wasn't really her thing, kept the supplies light, took no sides, and made no alliances.

She had nobody to be with anyways. 

The term of a lone wolf was far from what she considered to be her label. Life nowadays was just kill and eat. Most of the citizens who had died from infection were sleeping when this shit started, yet they still haven’t learned to keep their goddamn eyes open. Zero slept, not often, but about three hours per day. Unfortunately since there was no where to get her fix of coffee anymore, and energy drinks were just to edgy for her taste, her morning kick was to fire blanks.

Now she sits atop of a pharmacy, tending to a wound on her leg from the last being she had met. A fierce one indeed, no doubt the two would meet again. Zero had no intentions of leaving the city, even if she could. Many have tried to leave since the quarantine, but anyone close to the gates are killed. It’s a do or die on these streets. Zero couldn’t bring herself to leave, those alley ways and polluted ponds were fragments of what this place use to be like.

As her mind wanders she begins to probe the wound, the blood slides down to her ankle and begins to stain her socks. If she was going to see that mysterious one again, she’d need to get closer, she’d need to know exactly the kind of shit that was ruining this place.


End file.
